


shooting stars

by snowyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyjeno/pseuds/snowyjeno
Summary: Taking both of Donghyuck's hands and holding them in a princely manner, he asked, voice as smooth as velvet, "Sailor Moon, may I have this dance?"





	shooting stars

Eyes closed, Jeno placed a lingering kiss on Donghyuck's gloved hand.

Taking both of Donghyuck's hands and holding them in a princely manner, he asked, voice as smooth as velvet, "Sailor Moon, may I have this dance?"

Donghyuck gave him a playful grin before pulling him closer.

"Be my guest."

Jeno smiled, and soon enough, the two were dancing ballroom style, falling into sync as effortlessly as melted ice, finding a groove otherwise unmatchable because it was perfectly attuned to them. 

The atmosphere was frisky, people in carefully planned out costumes and impeccable makeup looking sensational just as much as they looked in character with the model for their costume. This was the second year the two attended Johnny's Halloween house party, and they were amazed yet again by the displays he had prepared: carved out pumpkins complete with lit candles in their center, misty fog generated by a steam generator, orange and black balloons, a generous assortment of candies and treats, and limited-time available mysterious drinks, coupled with alcohol and various other colorful drinks. 

Skeletons and other creatures were placed strategically around the house for maximum spooky effect, and creative booby traps were scattered throughout. The house smelt of heavy perfume, cinnamon, and pumpkin spice. The living room had been transformed into a makeshift dance floor and vampires, werewolves and the like could be seen pumping out unique dance moves. Speakers blasted bass heavy music, and chatter, casual and joyful alike, was plentiful.

Johnny whistled as he approached Jeno and Donghyuck. "Glad you two could make it! Looking absolutely _magnifique_, Jeno. Looking like a showstopper, Donghyuck." Johnny smiled at the couple affably. Mark, good friend to all three, appeared beside Johnny, taking in Jeno's and Donghyuck's costumes. 

"Ohhhh shit!" Mark exclaimed, a hand coming up to his mouth in surprise. He looked excited and unbelieving all at once, a smile fixed on his animated features. 

"My idea," Donghyuck commented, flipping a yellow ponytail. 

"You guys are looking stellar as well." Jeno warmly smiled at Johnny and Mark. Mark's phone buzzed and he promptly took it out of his pocket. 

After reading a text, he informed, "Looks like Jaemin is here. I'll chat up with you guys in a little, yeah?"

Donghyuck blew Mark a kiss as he walked off while Jeno simply waved at him. 

"I'm gonna go find Ten. He'll completely eat up the way you two look tonight. Enjoy yourselves!" With that, Johnny got lost in the crowd. 

Jeno and Donghyuck walked hand in hand to the kitchen to find drinks. After insisting that Jeno try tasting the oddly named and peculiarly colored drinks before he did, Donghyuck was quick to realize that Jeno would give him misleading verdicts as payback for being the taste tester of the night.

"Tuxedo Mask has gone rogue," Donghyuck wailed, appalled at the taste of a particular purple drink. Jeno only snickered in response. 

Jeno tugged at Donghyuck's hand. "C'mon, let's go out to the backyard. The moon is beautiful tonight."

"Aren't I beautiful, too?" Donghyuck questioned teasingly.

"Only the beautifulest." Jeno smiled at Donghyuck lovingly. 

Donghyuck was grateful for the makeup on his face for saving the visibility of the blush that splayed across his cheeks. He held Jeno's hand tighter as they walked out into the yard, where only a few other guests were mingling nearby. The full moon above them shone proudly, a glowy yellow sphere looming close to the horizon. The sky was the deepest blue, appearing to twinkle with the many stars that spread their light.

The two serenely gazed upon the starry sky, Jeno’s arm fitting snugly behind Donghyuck’s back, hand resting at the latter’s waist. Donghyuck leaned into Jeno’s shoulder, looking into the sky with a gleam in his eyes. “I hope we see a shooting star tonight.”

“I have mine right here.” Jeno twirled Donghyuck in his arms, the two now facing each other. Donghyuck pinched Jeno’s cheek affectionately.

“Very cute, but I meant a real one. Otherwise, I too, can say I have the moon right here.” Donghyuck took off the mask that had been covering Jeno’s eyes, revealing shimmering eyes. His chest filled with warmth, completely in awe by how dashing Jeno looked under the moonlight. Jeno placed both of his hands on the sides of Donghyuck’s cheeks before leaning in to kiss him, romantic and tender. Donghyuck closed his eyes, feeling content and peaceful as he kissed Jeno back with the same sweet, soft feelings.

“You’re dazzling like the sun, Donghyuck. Forever and always.” Jeno looked at Donghyuck fondly, a sincere smile stretching across his face.

“And you, you’re alluring like the moon, Lee Jeno. You shine bright through the darkest nights.”

Jeno looked slightly taken aback upon hearing that, but he quickly regained his composure. He pulled out a rose Donghyuck didn’t know he’d been hiding, extending his arm out for Donghyuck to take it. “Can’t be Tuxedo Mask without a rose.”

Jeno gave Donghyuck a short bow before resuming his suave posture and gazing into his eyes.

Donghyuck took the rose, eyes filled with radiance and smile brilliant enough to rival the cosmos.

“Can’t be Sailor Moon without having love worth protecting.”

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write something short and sweet for halloween with nohyuck ᵔᴥᵔ
> 
> happy halloween!


End file.
